Sur la Terre comme au Ciel
by Chipuliara
Summary: OS de St Valentin ! Petit instant au calme, un soir, dans une chambre de motel. Il n'y a juste qu'eux, eux et rien d'autre. / ! \ SLASH ! Wincestiel : threesome, lemon. Enjoy !


**Disclaimer** : L'univers de "Supernatural" n'est bien sûr pas ma propriété !

**Paring** : Sam / Dean / Castiel

**Avertissement** : Relation sexuelle entre hommes ! (Entre _trois_ hommes... :° ) - Réservé à un public averti.

**Note** : C'est ma deuxième publication sur ce fandom, et quelle meilleure occasion que la Saint Valentin pour un threesome gay tiers angélique, pas vrai ? x) J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Enjoy :)

**. . .**

* * *

**. Sur la Terre comme au Ciel .**

La nuit était tombée. Il faisait doux, presque chaud. La chambre de motel de taille standard était éclairée de manière standard, par des lampes de chevet standard. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques heures du bunker, au Texas, mais ils étaient fatigués. Alors ils passeraient la nuit ici, et le lendemain ils reprendraient la route.

Pas de téléportation, pas de voyage en ailes. Ce serait l'Impala qui les ramènerait à la maison. C'était la seule façon de rentrer, la meilleure qu'ils connaissaient. Et puis pas question d'avoir les genoux secoués à l'arrivée, les tripes retournées pendant trois jours... non. A l'instant c'était les doux cheveux de Sam contre l'épaule nue de son frère. Et ça, c'était agréable.

Dean avait les yeux fermés. Assis sur le lit deux places, les pieds sur le parquet flottant, les coudes sur ses cuisses fatiguées. Son cadet en tailleur derrière lui, sur le matelas, avait posé son front contre cette épaule qui avait, toujours, su être là pour lui. Et c'était apaisant. Pour Sam, pour Dean aussi. Il leur avait fallu tellement de temps pour comprendre, se comprendre, que chacun de ces instants était comme toucher le bonheur du bout des doigts.

Plus doux que le paradis. Ce paradis qui les avait fait fuir, qui les avait séparés.

Il n'y avait pas de grandes quêtes dans ce temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Pas de corruption, pas de bataille de pouvoir. C'était eux, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient, et maintenant être seuls n'avait plus rien de douloureux.

Il y eut le son léger et froissé d'un manteau glissant doucement au sol. Dean leva les yeux et il sentit, contre sa peau nue, les mèches de son cadet être relevées elles aussi par ce regard qu'il leva au même moment. Avec la maladresse innée qui était la sienne, Castiel desserrait le nœud de son éternelle cravate bleue. C'était Sam, qui lui en avait racheté une.

Dean eut un sourire tendre.

Castiel, les yeux rivés sur les boutons de sa chemise, s'appliqua à les détacher un à un. Les frères trouvaient que tout ce qu'il faisait dégageait quelque chose de reposant. C'était comme l'humanité, mais en... pur. Ce n'était pas de l'innocence, ce n'était pas de la naïveté, mais c'était un petit ils-ne-savaient-quoi qui les faisait succomber, à chaque instant. Et alors ils tombaient amoureux, tous les jours, encore une fois.

La chemise glissa de ses épaules jusque sur l'imperméable déjà à terre. Ils regardèrent autant qu'ils entendirent la boucle de la ceinture de son pantalon se défaire doucement. Castiel la détacha avec une application presque touchante. Il baissa son vêtement et l'enjamba, un pied après l'autre.

Il était beau, leur Castiel.

Il fit un pas, puis deux, puis trois. Il combla ainsi doucement la distance qui les séparait et s'arrêta, là, debout devant Dean. Il n'avait pas toujours été si humble, pourtant. Sam avait dit un jour à son frère que c'était peut-être depuis que ce corps, celui-là, lui appartenait pleinement. Plus de Jimmy à qui l'emprunter, il avait été détruit tant de fois... aujourd'hui Castiel avait sa propre peau, et sans doute comprenait-il mieux la valeur d'avoir un soi.

Dean leva les mains et les posa tendrement sur ses hanches. Il sentit la peau claire frissonner sous ses doigts alors qu'il appréciait un instant le tissu fin sous ses paumes. Il fit glisser le caleçon toujours trop blanc jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur les chevilles nues. L'intimité de son geste fit battre le cœur de l'ange plus fort.

-Dean...

-Je sais.

Castiel n'était pas, disait-il, encore tout-à-fait au point sur les sentiments humains. Les interactions, les gestes... ces marques d'affections avec lesquelles il ne savait parfois pas comment gérer. Sam trouvait ça adorable. Jamais Dean n'avait dit le contraire. Le cadet des frères Winchester tendit une main vers leur Castiel maintenant nu. Il la prit, doucement, et se laissa entraîner vers les draps clairs. Un genou, puis l'autre. Sam l'invitait à s'asseoir près de lui et Dean le contourna pour, une fois derrière lui, passer ses bras chauds autour de son torse pâle.

Dean posa son front contre son épaule, et Sam approcha tendrement ses lèvres des siennes. Alors Castiel ferma les yeux. Sam et Dean avaient des façons très différentes de l'embrasser. Ils savaient, l'un et l'autre, faire preuve à son encontre d'une tendresse inimaginable. Mais... il y avait... ce quelque chose... Sans même peut-être qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le cadet Winchester prit dominance. La main doucement montée jusqu'au cou de Castiel, il plaça son visage presque au dessus du sien, les yeux fermés. L'ange, dominé par cette hauteur, se laissa envahir de ce sentiment toujours plus nouveau qui s'emparait du fond de son ventre à chaque fois nouvelle.

Les mains de Dean glissèrent sur la peau fraîche de son abdomen jusque vers son sexe qui s'éveillait doucement. L'excitation, c'était une réaction tellement _terrestre _qu'il avait fallu du temps à Castiel pour en comprendre le fonctionnement. Et, finalement, c'était simple.

Il avait su, théoriquement. Cela faisait des millénaires qu'il observait l'évolution de la vie sur la Terre qui serait un jour celle des Hommes, et il était évident que dès le moment où cette cellule était parvenue à se diviser que la reproduction devrait un jour trouver une façon plus adaptée à des êtres multicellulaires. La reproduction sexuée, ça avait vraiment bien marché.

Mais le _ressentir_.

Avec les Hommes, Castiel avait eu tout faux. Ce n'était pas un instinct de survie, plus maintenant. Ce n'était pas non plus une nécessité à la vie individuelle – et son Père savait à quel point l'humanité avait tourné individualiste. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, non plus. C'était... _différent_. Ça pouvait être déclenché par les sentiments amoureux, mais ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Faire la différence entre amour et excitation, voilà qui avait été un défi de taille. Maintenant, Castiel savait.

Dean, et Sam... Il les aimait. Il les aimait d'amour.

Mais...

La main de Dean se referma avec poigne sur son sexe en érection et l'ange du Seigneur, malgré tout ce qui découlait de son formatage en série, gémit d'un plaisir non dissimulé. Ce qu'il y avait avec Sam et Dean Winchester, c'était aussi qu'ils _l'excitaient_. Et ça, ça sonnait et résonnait dans son esprit comme quelque chose de _bien_. Quelque chose de _juste_, comme s'il avait été préparé toute sa vie à ressentir cette chose en particulier qui réchauffait le cœur dans la poitrine de son Hôte, son cœur à lui aussi, et qu'il la redécouvrait avec eux chaque jour comme _meilleure_ que tout ce à quoi il aurait pu s'imaginer.

Il doutait que ces hommes, là, contre lui, le ressentaient de cette façon. Cette facilité qu'ils avaient à _éprouver_... Castiel les trouvait... _beaux_.

Les lèvres de Sam glissèrent jusque dans son cou, et il soupira. Il monta une main qu'il agrippa à son épaule alors que l'autre allait s'enfouir dans les cheveux clairs du frère aîné juste derrière lui. Il pouvait sentir, maintenant, le sexe érigé de Dean tout contre ses fesses alors que sa main caressait doucement son propre membre entre ses jambes. Il sentit les doigts de Sam se mêler à ceux de son frère et, en douceur, prendre totalement leur place. Sam referma une main sur son sexe, une autre sur ses bourses, et Dean utilisa sa liberté nouvelle pour tourner son visage vers le sien et l'embrasser à son tour.

Avant de les connaître de cette façon, si on le lui avait demandé, Castiel aurait probablement eu tort quant aux suppositions qu'il aurait pu faire sur leur comportement dans ces moments intimes. Si le besoin de dominance de Sam pouvait être surprenant, ça ne l'était ni plus ni moins que la douceur qui se dégageait de chacun des gestes de Dean. Instinctivement, Castiel aurait sans doute proposé l'inverse.

La vie réservait bien d'agréables surprises.

Il sourit contre les lèvres de Dean et tourna la tête un peu plus pour avoir un accès plus simple aux caresses de sa bouche. _Bouche_... Sam venait de descendre la sienne jusque autour de son érection et Castiel grogna tout contre les lèvres de Dean qui profita de cet instant pour exercer une douce succion sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Castiel sentait son sang battre fort autant dans son cœur que sur ses tempes ou dans les chairs de son pénis caressé et massé par la bouche chaude et habile du cadet Winchester. Il allait, et venait, et Castiel soupirait toujours un peu plus fort. Il sentit un doigt humide s'infiltrer jusque entre ses fesses, et son souffle se bloqua un instant avant de se relâcher en courte et sourde plainte. Dean inséra un deuxième doigt et Sam augmenta sa cadence.

Le souffle court, Castiel enfourna ses mains dans les longs cheveux bruns. Dean bougea en lui, Castiel laissa aller sa tête contre son épaule nue. Il ne put s'empêcher de se trémousser autour de la présence en mouvement et il sentit les lèvres de Dean venir sourire dans son cou.

-Regarde comme il est beau, Sammy, l'ange entre nos bras...

Castiel gémit et sentit Sam sourire lui aussi autour de son sexe. Le cadet Winchester se recula légèrement et lécha sa hampe sur tout son long. Castiel frissonna. Sam se rapprocha d'eux, s'agenouilla entre les jambes de Castiel, lui saisit les cuisses et se pencha jusqu'à son frère pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

Et puis Castiel se sentit soulevé un peu plus par les bras forts de Sam, et les doigts de Dean se retirèrent doucement. Il sentit alors l'érection de l'aîné des frères venir frôler la peau de ses fesses. Et, lentement, Dean le pénétra.

Castiel haleta. Les lèvres de Sam vinrent prendre les siennes et il coula de nouveau ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns, alors que le membre de Dean le possédait peu à peu entièrement. C'était un sentiment de _plénitude_ totale. De tout ce que pouvait ressentir l'espèce humaine, c'était une des sensations que Castiel se délectait à chaque instant d'avoir pu s'approprier. Et quand Sam, les lèvres glissant dans son cou, commença à caresser son érection de ses doigts chauds, Castiel aurait pu envoyer se faire voir le Paradis et son Parfait Céleste.

Dean entama de lents va-et-vient et Sam enfonça un peu plus ses doigts contre ses cuisses pour le garder dans l'axe. Alors Castiel laissa ses main retomber dans le dos du cadet et posa son front contre l'épaule devant lui.

Le pelvis de Dean claquait contre sa peau claire et ses mains sur ses hanches glissaient parfois sur ses côtes, sur son ventre, et caressaient à leur rythme les parcelles sensibles de son corps nu. Appuyé tout entier contre Sam qui le soutenait adroitement d'une main, Castiel se laissa aller à gémir sans honte. Il cria, même, quand Dean heurta sa prostate dans un mouvement brusque. Il perdait son sang-froid, augmentait la cadence... Sam, de la main qui le masturbait, se mit à suivre le rythme.

-Je-_e_...

Il allait jouir, mais il ne pouvait plus produire aucun son articulé. Alors il monta ses mains dans la nuque de Sam et ferma un peu plus fort les yeux. Il sentit passer le pouce de Sam sur son gland prêt à exploser. Et il explosa. Il jouit entre les doigts de Sam en rejetant la tête en arrière, dans un réflexe des plus humains.

Dean grogna un peu plus fort quand il sentit les chairs de Castiel se resserrer autour de son érection en mouvement. Puis l'ange sentit le chasseur se déverser entre les chairs chaudes de ses fesses. Le gémissements rauque qui parvint à son oreille fut accompagnée d'une légère pression de ses doigts dans ses côtes. Et Dean, doucement, entama un geste pour se retirer. Sam le reprit aux cuisses pour le soulever de nouveau et Castiel se dégagea doucement sur le côté.

Il avait pensé, pendant un moment, que l'intérêt des frères pour lui venait d'une honte qu'ils avaient pour ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Qu'il était un prétexte, une excuse pour leurs sentiments incestueux. Mais il avait fini par comprendre...

Sam l'embrassa longuement puis avança, prédateur, vers son aîné qu'il coucha sur le matelas. Il fut doux quand il le prit dans le creux des reins pour l'aider à s'allonger sur les couvertures, et l'enjamba doucement avant de se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser à son tour.

C'était ça que Castiel avait compris. Dean et Sam Winchester n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour s'aimer, Dean et Sam Winchester n'avaient pas honte de se faire l'amour. Il n'était pas une excuse, il n'était pas un prétexte. Il avait sa place, et les garçons le voulaient avec eux. Il sourit. Ça lui réchauffait le cœur, à chaque fois qu'il s'en souvenait. Et là, alors que Dean laissait son cadet descendre une mains le long de sa cuisse, il se sentait... _reconnaissant_. Pour ça, pour eux, pour qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour le monde, on les laisse vivre un peu cette histoire qui était la leur.

Sam mouilla un doigt qu'il inséra entre les fesses de son frère, et Castiel se hissa jusqu'à eux. Tendrement, il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule du cadet. Puis il vint s'agenouiller derrière la tête de Dean, et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec amour.

Cette histoire qui était la leur, c'était la sienne aussi. Et ce soir, rien n'existait plus qu'eux trois. Eux trois dans une chambre de motel, hors du temps.

Et ça, c'était bon.

Et ça, c'était _bien_.

**Fin**

* * *

Et voilà ! :)  
Verdict ? Quoi que vous en aillez pensé, ça m'intéresse de le savoir ! ^-^

A très vite j'espère !

Chip.


End file.
